Another Publicity Stunt?
by NizBiz
Summary: Bleach is the name of a cool live action series that has action and small little hints of romance. But the main action happens off set with the cast! Fumiko Asaka has had a crush on Shuhei for a long time and even though they're close, she wants to be more closer than ever so she joins the cast of Bleach!


Story Plot:

Bleach is the name of a cool live action series that has action and small little hints of romance. But the main action happens off set with the cast! Fumiko Asaka has had a crush on Shuhei for a long time and even though they're close, she wants to be more closer than ever so she joins the cast of Bleach!

Intro

"Fukaitaichou! Fukaitaichou," Fumiko screamed as she watched in horror as Shuhei was being pierced in the chest by one of the Espadas fracciones.

Shuhei fell to the ground with a glazed look in his eyes and was looking in Fumiko's direction. Fumiko stared into those eyes that she loved so much and screamed.

"Cut!" someone yelled. "Alright folks, that's a wrap," the same person said.

The crew members easily pulled Shuhei down from where he was suspended in the air. Other crew members were also helping Fumiko get down and helping her with her harness strap that were so well hidden in her shihakisho. Once safe on the ground, Fumiko managed to get the harness off with only a little help and strode towards the refreshments table and grabbed a doughnut. She went to an available chair and sat in it while munching on her snack.

"If you're not careful, you're going to make a mess and get your costume stained," a female voice said. Fumiko looked in the direction of where the voice came from and sawed Rukia, one of her cast mates, walking towards her.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you had the day off," Fumiko asked.

"I do, but felt like coming here and watch," Rukia replied.

"We could do that," Fumiko exclaimed wide eyed. Rukia chuckled as Fumiko covered her mouth with her hands, face as red as a beet.

"Hey Rukia," Shuhei said when he went over to where the two girls are at. Fumiko was glad that her face was already red in embarrassment rather than at seeing Shuhei and making it obvious that she likes him.

"Hey Shuhei. I see that they shot your 'death-scene'," Rukia said.

Shuhei chuckled and Fumiko felt her heart do flips in her chest as she heard his voice which it always seems to do whenever he talks.

"Yeah, but in the next scene Fumiko brings me back to life," Shuhei replied.

Fumiko just looked in surprise,"I do?"

"Yeah. Did you read the script," Shuhei asked.

"Yeah, and it says that Findorr Calius goes after me and you end up showing up to save me...oh," she said in realization. Great, now I feel stupid, she thought.

Shuhei laughed as she dawn in on her realization. Fumiko got even more red. "Sorry for laughing at you," Shuhei apologized between chuckles. After he managed to calm down, he said, "Well, I should head home now. See you later Rukia. You too, Asaka-chan," and left.

"When will he see you as a woman rather than 'that girl next door that seems like a sister to him'," Rukia sighed in exasperation.

Fumiko, if possible, turned into an even more darker shade of crimson and she could feel her face growing hot.

"S-So how's I-I-Ichigo been lately," Fumiko stuttered trying to change the subject, and it worked because Rukia started blushing when she heard her orange-haired boyfriend's name. At first it was a publicity stunt, then they eventually liked each other and started dating for real.

"Oh! W-Well, he-he's okay. Okay, so I still can't believe we're actually dating! Sometimes, it feels like a dream," Rukia said looking off to the wall in front of her dreamily.

Fumiko, feeling a little uneasy, finished her snack, said later to Rukia who was preoccupied in her thoughts and went to her dressing room to change out of her costume and into her casual clothing. Once she was done changing, she looked at her reflection in the full body mirror of her dressing room and sighed. She notice the sadness in her hazel brown colored eyes. She then end up looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a Tye-Dye t-shirt that her little sister made for her, black skinny jeans, and converse shoes. She had her hair tied up into a ponytail with her bangs framing her face. No jewelry or makeup on. Just plain and simple. Just like how Shuhei likes it. She blushed as she thought back to when they were in high school and she asked him why he said no to a beautiful girl who asked him out. She remembered how he scoffed and answered that he likes a girl who relys on natural beauty, not artificial. Ever since then, (well, she actually never wore make up) she never puts on a single speck of makeup on her face, except when she needs it for work. Once getting out of memory lane, she grabs her messenger bag (she refuses to use a purse) off of the counter to her make-up mirror and headed out of the door, locking it when she closes it and exits the studio to go home. To Shuhei.


End file.
